1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element module, a quantum interference apparatus, an atomic oscillator, an electronic apparatus and a moving object.
2. Related Art
A light-emitting element module is known in which a light-emitting element is temperature-adjusted by a temperature adjustment element (see, for example, JP-A-2013-162031 (Patent Literature 1)). Such light-emitting element module is used for an equipment in which the light-emitting state of the light-emitting element is required to be controlled at high precision, for example, an atomic oscillator which oscillates based on an energy transition of atoms of alkali metal such as rubidium or cesium.
For example, the light-emitting element module disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a Peltier element (temperature adjustment element) and a semiconductor laser (light-emitting element) mounted on the Peltier element, and these are housed in a package. Besides, in the light-emitting element module disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an insulation member is disposed on the Peltier element, and a halfway part of a wiring to electrically connect an electrode on the light-emitting element and an electrode on the package is connected to a pad on the insulation member. By this, the wiring is also temperature-adjusted, and the light-emitting element can be temperature-adjusted at high precision.
However, in the light-emitting element module disclosed in Patent Literature 1, since a large electrostatic capacitance is generated between the electrode on the insulation member and the metal layer on the Peltier element, when a high frequency signal is used as a drive signal of the light-emitting element, there is a problem that loss of the drive signal is large. For example, in an atomic oscillator of a type using a quantum interference effect (CPT: Coherent Population Trapping) of two kinds of lights different in wavelength, since the high frequency signal is generally used as the drive signal, and two kinds of lights different in wavelength are emitted from one semiconductor laser, such problem occurs.